5 moments of domesticity
by yuki-nakayama-hidaka
Summary: 5 moments of domesticity with Hannibal and Face HxF
1. Chapter 1

Come check out our LJ community for The A-Team~

You can prompt anything you would love to read, and have a go at filling other people's requests!

http ateam-inspire (dot) livejournal (dot) com

* * *

**Five moments of domesticity – H/F**

**The Beginning…**

Hannibal took a deep breath as he finally exited the court rooms. The proceedings had dragged on for the whole week, but finally, after almost 2 years on the run, it was over. Their names were cleared, and they were free. It had taken a while, but one of the outcomes stated that the "A-Team" could be reinstated if they so wished, or be honourably discharged. Hannibal had asked that they be given time to deliberate on that decision. It was one that would affect the whole team and the dynamics they had all grown into during their time on the run. Revelations had been abounding, with Murdock and BA growing so close over the time that they became almost inseparable. It was no surprise to Hannibal that BA's protective nature over their captain, and the love of his cooking, would turn into something more. They became a couple quite early on in their wild escapades.

Hannibal's lip quirked into a smile as his thoughts progressed in timeline. Face and he on the other hand had been a bit of a slow development. Love and affection were always there, but neither had been willing to tip the fine scale of their relationship in fear that it would tip the wrong way. That, Hannibal muses, was where the mischievous captain came in with the help of BA of course. Hannibal remembers clearly the moment when himself and Face were cajoled together under false pretences of a surprise present from Murdock, and shoved forcefully into a small clothes closet. To say he was pissed at the time was an understatement, but true to Murdock's word, they both left the closet with a present… Each other…

"Hey, boss? What's got you all dreamy?"

Hannibal is snapped out of his reminiscing by the voice of his young and far too beautiful for his own good lieutenant. "Just thinking…" Hannibal admits, to which Face smiles. "Yeah – big change and all…" Hannibal 'hummed' softly in agreement to Face's statement. He could tell there was something Face wasn't telling him by the way he was trying to refrain from shoving his hands into his pockets – a habit started doing when he became nervous around him, Hannibal noticed.

"What's on your mind lieutenant?" Hannibal asked softly, shifting to face Face fully. Face's eyes flash up to meet his at the movement and he is met with the most dazzling and charismatic smile he has seen in a while. "Nothing boss… It's nothing." Hannibal knows when he is being conned, having spent around 20 years in and around Face's company. Deciding not to push it however, Hannibal decides it's bet to get moving to discuss the next course of action. However, in doing so he almost misses what his lieutenant's next words. "Are we over?"

Hannibal freezes, the words ringing in his ears a few times before he turns swiftly back to the conman, who for all the world to see looks like his world is about to end. "Kid?" Hannibal asks, confusion written over his own features. "Well…" Face starts, and Hannibal watches as his boy's nervous habit wins out and his hands are shoved firmly and deeply into his pockets. "With the reinstatement… This –," Face frees a hand to motion between them before hiding it again, "will be over… Right? DADT and all… Just got our careers back… We can't… We…"

Hannibal's heart feels like its breaking. He can't blame Face for thinking that he would choose his career over him – hell, it was what Morrison had done to him many year before Face had arrived on the scene. Hannibal finds he has to shake his head to clear his mind of old painful memories. "Listen Temp." Hannibal paused making sure he had eye contact with his young man to let him know how serious he was about his next choice of words. "The Army is not my world. I realised that years ago when a far too young, arrogant, cocky, know it all conned his way onto my team and proceeded to worm his way into my life. So much so – he _became_ my life." Hannibal watched as Face's expression changed into a soft honest, open and loving smile.

"If you want to Temp, and _only if you do_-," Hannibal stressed, "I will turn my back on what we have and go back to the Army – but I'm telling you now I don't think I could survive that." Hannibal watched a look of honest distress crossed his handsome features. "However, _if_ you want to – and by God I hope you do Temp – I want to settle down with you… Right now – we'll find jobs we want to do, buy a house – even a pet if you - ." Hannibal didn't get to finish his sentence as his arms and mouth became occupied by a very happy Templeton Peck.

Pulling back for a quick breath, Face breathed, "I do John – oh God I do".

Neither man cared that many of the top army officials were still on the stairs of the law courts watching the whole scene unfold.

"Way to say 'Screw you!' fools!" BA laughed from the bottom of the steps. Murdock grind, brandishing a camera to capture the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**One: House Hunting – Hannibal's POV**

Hannibal stood lounging in the kitchen doorway of their 'acquired' flat, looking into the living room where he silently observed one Templeton Peck take on his most important assignment to date. Find them a house to settle down in. Hannibal smiled fondly remembering the moment when he had asked Face to settle down with him. That night had been one to remember when they had returned to their flat. Now though, Face was so engrossed in the mission of finding them the perfect property, he was neglecting everything.

"Face – lunch." Hannibal called softly into the room. Nothing. Nothing but clacking of the keys of the keyboard and scrolling sounds. Hannibal would usually find his dedication to tasks an admirable quality, but when there was no rush and Face began ignoring the basics such as food intake, Hannibal became a little more worried. "Temp?" A little louder this time, Hannibal giving Face the benefit of the doubt in case he was not heard the first time.

A pause in the sounds, Hannibal watched as Face re-adjusted his glasses and then…. continued typing. Taking a deep breath to steady his rising annoyance at not being acknowledged, Hannibal pushed off from the doorframe and stalked towards his frantically working ex-Lt. Circling around to the back of the sofa, Hannibal placed his firm hands on Face's shoulders with a short "Lieutenant!" Hannibal couldn't stop the smirk and chuckle as Face nearly jumped out of his skin.

"HANNIBAL!" Face exclaimed, hand over heart, eyes wide and glasses halfway down his nose. Laughing more, Hannibal leaned over the couch to place an apologetic kiss to his boy's lips. "You could have given me a heart attack…" Face sighed with no trace of anger, even as his lips tried to follow Hannibal's on the retreat. "It's about time I repaid you some in kind…" Hannibal grinned patting Face's shoulders and giving them an affectionate squeeze. "Anyway – come on darling, food's getting cold."

Hannibal moved around the couch, snagging Face's hand and pulled him up to follow. However, Hannibal was not prepared for the little bit of resistance he got. "Hannibal, I'm not hungry yet – I just," Hannibal cut him off with a shake of his head. "If I let you continue until you're done, you won't be fit for duty." Face frowned a little, looking right into his eyes. "Listen, I just need a little more time. If I don't find the perfect place for us soon and put an offer on it – it'll pass us by…"

Hannibal knew how much finding a home meant to his love. Face had always longed for a home, something to call his own. They had once believed that the army was that place, but they had both been wrong. He also knew that Face desired something he had never believed he would ever have – a little house in the country, with white picket fences and the lot; a dream place where he could truly be happy. And he wants it all with Hannibal. Face wanted perfection and nothing less, not just for himself, but for them both. This thought alone makes Hannibal's heart swell with love.

Pulling Face into an embrace he whispers quietly into his ear, "The perfect place for me is wherever _you_ are. I've been in scum squalls around the world, and thought that they were paradise because I had you Templeton…" Hannibal listened as Face's breath hitched and his arms came up to embrace him. "We will find the perfect home, white picket fences – swimming pool – whatever you desire baby. We will find it… I know you're eager, and so am I… I can't wait to make love to you in every room of the house, at least twice… But it can wait… I can wait… Because you come first…" Pulling back, Hannibal drew face into a long, slow and sweet kiss.

Pulling back a hairs breath, Hannibal watches as Face grins. "I found a 16 room house for us boss…" They both burst into laughter. Hannibal knows he'll love the place when he looks over the details after lunch. And he also knows that his ex-Lt would have no problems getting the house if that was what he really wanted. Hannibal couldn't wait…


	3. Chapter 3

**Two: Grocery Shopping – Face's POV**

Face grinned as he watched his lover reviewing the shopping list in his hand, shopping basket secured firmly in the other. This was the first shop of food stuffs for the fridge of their new house, and he was sure that half the stuff that appeared on the list, thanks to Murdock, were not really needed at present. Hannibal was trying to decipher essential from non-essential, and he seemed to be losing the war. Face was sure gunpowder had made it onto the list, but he was sure that Hannibal was a smart enough cookie to at least figure that one out.

"How's it going boss?" Face asked, peering over Hannibal's shoulder, even as other food shoppers mulled about them getting on with their own business. Face didn't hesitate to put gentle hands on Hannibal's shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze – just because he could now without a worry. It was something he had been indulging in more and more of recently, getting used to the idea that DADT and all other issues that prevented them from being open were finally gone.

Face chuckled as Hannibal let out a frustrated sigh – and they hadn't even fully stepped inside the food store yet. "Honestly… Sometimes I think things were easier when we were on the run…" Rolling his eyes at Hannibal's remark, Face gave Hannibal's shoulders another squeeze before pushing him forward into the throng of people. "Give you a list of all the things needed for a mission, and you're as fine as a jazzed up peach, but give you a shopping list and you fall to pieces like a napalmed-steak…" Hannibal's chuckle was like rich ambrosia and made Face positively glow. He didn't like seeing him stressed out and dutifully rose to the challenge to put his lover at ease - even if it was just for grocery shopping.

"So, let's see what's first on the list…" Face mused, reaching for the list, ensuring that his hand lingered on Hannibal's as he took it. Out of the corner of his eye, Face saw Hannibal smile softly. Even Hannibal was getting used to the public displays of affection; although there were times when either he or Hannibal would forget that they could be openly affectionate and balk at a slight touch or soft word. However, it was moments like this – in a truly public place, that Face adored pushing Hannibal's limits.

"Hmmm… Fruit's a good place to start…" Face offered, and was pleased to see Hannibal nodding and holding out a hand for Face to lead the way - which he did with a little sway of his denim clad hips. He knew Hannibal's eyes were on him, and couldn't resist bending over to examine some low lying price tags on the fruit shelves once they had arrived at the fruit section. He was rewarded with a short surprised cough, which only fuelled his slowly spreading grin. That was, however, until he heard a voice, and the soft laughter of his partner.

Face turned around to see an old lady talking with Hannibal directly behind him. He noticed the way she was gravitating towards Hannibal – and he couldn't really blame her. Hannibal was often like the sun, and all the planets gravitated and revolved around him. He noticed the way Hannibal's voice dropped to a soothing level – which he couldn't blame him for, since he was obviously being polite to the lady. However, as whatever they were talking about dragged on, Face began to feel little stabs of irrational jealousy. She was beginning to lay gentle touches to his man's arms as she laughed, and whatever Hannibal was saying was making the old lady blush and giggle. _Giggle!_

Face straightened and saddled up to Hannibal, wrapping his arm possessively around his waist and bestowing the old lady with one of his charming but 'back away from my man' looks. The lady took one look at Face, smiled and thanked Hannibal before moving on with her shopping. Face watched her with weary eyes, his grip not moving from around Hannibal. Once she was out of sight, Face turned his eyes to his lover who was watching him with an amused smirk.

"What?" Face asked almost defensively. He didn't like it when Hannibal smirked at him like that. It made him feel like he had done something amusing- which he didn't think he had.

"You were jealous?"

Face took a moment to consider the incredulous remark out of his love's mouth and weighed up his options. He could lie to Hannibal and exclaim – 'No, of course not!' which would be a lie that Hannibal would see right through, or he could confirm Hannibal's spot on assumption and become embarrassed that he just stared down an old lady. When Face still hadn't answered, Hannibal added "She's old enough to be my mother…" Face couldn't help the words that tumbled from his mouth, "Yeah – and you're old enough to be my father…"

Silence rang between them for several moments, neither of them moving. Face berated himself for such a remark – it had taken Hannibal a little time to overcome the age difference complex, and here he was throwing it in his face all because he was jealous of an old lady stealing the attention of his man. Face was surprised out of his thoughts as he was pulled firmly into Hannibal's arms and a warm whisper rang in his ears, "I love it when you're jealous… Makes me feel so loved Templeton… So damned good…" That smooth voice in his ear was making Face shiver with rising lust, but the next sentence almost broke his self-control. "Why don't we screw shopping and go home so you can show me just who I belong to… Hum?" Now that was idea Face agreed should be done whole heartedly.

"Let me just get us some whipped cream!" Face called as he vanished from Hannibal's arms to the amused mutter of "Kinky bastard…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Three: House Party – Hannibal's POV**

Hannibal smiles from the back patio doors of his and Faces' brand new 16 room house. He had initially tried to convince Face that perhaps 16 rooms were not needed but it was something they could always work towards at some point. His argument however was lost the moment Face turned away and muttered something about Hannibal being too old to follow up on his promise of making love in every room twice. Hannibal could not _not_ rise to the bait so challengingly thrown by his partner, so had demanded that Face buy the property right that second so he could regret doubting Hannibal's ability and his ability to follow through on his promises.

The move had been fantastic, and Face didn't stand a chance once they were over the threshold of their new home. He had been pleased with himself for the few days following their initial move, because Face couldn't walk straight and wouldn't tell anyone exactly _why_ he was walking funny. Although, when Murdock and BA had come over, they couldn't help but howl with laughter – much to Face's chagrin.

Sighing softly at the memory, Hannibal cast his eyes around the party. He could not have asked for a more perfect day. The sun was shining, birds singing…. and all his close friends and neighbours were in their back yard, mulling around the pool, socialising, and buzzing around the barbeque. It was a few days behind schedule, but the house party was looking to be a huge hit. Face, as always, never ceased to amaze Hannibal. No matter where they were, or what they were doing – Face knew how to throw a party. He still remembered fondly the parties Face had thrown in the middle of the desert. The one place where you would think having certain luxuries would be impossible… But not for Face... Ice-cream, beer, full on beef steaks with the works – not a problem for his Lieutenant.

Speaking of which…. Hannibal's eyes searched out his lover in the mass of bodies. He found him standing by the barbeque which Murdock seemed to be slaving over quite happily surrounded by some of their neighbours. Murdock and Face were laughing and joking about something, as Murdock started poking Face with the tongs and was waggling them mischievously. Face's hands shot up – beer in hand sloshing, before he started backing away as if to surrender. Murdock however, followed him – and with a quick poke to the chest, Hannibal watched as his lover flailed, and promptly lost his balance falling into their pool.

The gathering seemed to erupt into peals of laughter as Face surfaced spluttering indignantly. The words being thrown at Murdock now held no malice, as they were swiftly followed by his own laughter. Hannibal shook his head as he watched Face try to get a hand up which Murdock absolutely refused to give. Even Hannibal knew Murdock would end up in the pool if he helped Face.

Hannibal's observation was disrupted by a gentle nudge and a beer being offered to him. "Thanks big guy…" Hannibal said, gently clinking beer bottles with BA. BA stood next to him and chuckled as Face managed to drag himself out of the pool, looking all the worth like a drowned poodle, and proceed to chase Murdock around with his wet t-shirt he pulled off.

"How's domestic life treatin' ya boss?" BA asked softly.

Hannibal 'hummed' softly as if thinking about how to answer that question. It was something he didn't think he was ever going to get. He was born a soldier, becoming a ranger at a young age. He was born to lead and plan, and so many other things. Desk work was never suited to him, nor was the staying in one place. However…

"I love it…" Hannibal answered. And it was the truth. He loved getting to lie in and work when he wanted to. He loved waking up to Face every day – in his bed, in his arms – and not have to worry that someone would find out. He loved the small things, like when Face surprised him with a full on cooked dinner. Or when they would snuggle on the couch and watch movies. He loved grocery shopping with Face – and all other domestic things like house cleaning. It was like Face had given him a new life, something to live for and enjoy. And he loved it. He loved Face.

"Make sure the fool don't make ya go round in the middle if ya know what I mean boss… I know he been feeding you a lot lately."

Hannibal was going to answer that he was in no way getting round in the middle and it would be a cold day in hell before he allow himself to let go, but was beaten to it by a panting half naked ex-Lt. "Need to feed him Bosco 'cause he burns it with the sex!" Hannibal's eyes were focused so intently on the glistening wet skin of his lover, glowing in the sun, and his panting heavy breaths… The only words Hannibal had picked up on were 'Sex', and he certainly thought it was a good idea looking at Face right at that moment.

Hannibal knew he had been caught by the way Face grinned at him with that mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Come on boss – let me feed you and mingle. Then we can go have fun."

Yes, Hannibal thought, he certainly loved domestic life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Four: DIY – Face's POV**

*Thud* *Thud* *Thud* Face paused in his hammering to wipe the building sweat from his forehead. He was currently in the process of hammering nails into their brand new decking, out in the scorching mid-day sun, when the overwhelming urge to take a nice long break hit him. Shifting from the balls of his feet to a kneeling position, Face cast a glance around at his and Hannibal's handy work. The house that they had purchased together was nice, and Face truly loved all the features that it came with; however, there were some things that he wanted added – and that required a little bit of a DIY session.

BA and Murdock had offered to help them, but he had declined their offer saying that it was something he wanted to do alone with Hannibal. They of course understood, but it didn't stop the teasing look it got him from his partner. Face had huffed at the time. So he had bouts of soppy romantic ideas – it was something that he had never gotten and craved. In a world of conns and hard ups, he treasured the simple moments in life, but most of all he treasured the moments spent with Hannibal in sappy domesticity.

Face's eyes sought out his lover and he felt himself heat up for an entirely different reason than because of the mid-day sun. Hannibal was busy cutting up wood and sawing the sections into usable planks for the decking. It seemed that he too was sweltering in the heat in his white tank top, which was drenched in sweat and plastered so magnificently to his sculpted body. Face licked his lips as his eyes travelled over the well-known definition of his lover's body. His hands twitched around the hammer and nails he was holding, wishing to hold something else entirely.

Face watched as Hannibal paused in his work to wipe his own brow and let out a small restrained sigh before setting back to work. Face couldn't tare his eyes away. Seeing Hannibal do manual labour was definitely a major turn on, and he found himself wondering why he never had Hannibal do DIY in the past. Seeing the raw power come out in his ex-co, flexing muscles and a light sheen of sweat making his skin positively glow in the sun… Face flushed, shifting from his knees to his ass as his shorts began to get uncomfortable.

A loud sigh had Face instantly focusing his eyes again through the haze of lust taking over him, and he blinked like an owl as he watched Hannibal make a show of peeling off his tank top and throwing it behind him, leaving Hannibal clad in nothing by knee-length combat shorts and flip flops. Face barely recognised the restrained whimper which left his mouth at the sight. No matter how many times he saw Hannibal's body, partially naked or fully bared – it never ceased to send a wave of desire through him.

But Face watched as Hannibal's little display didn't stop there. Hannibal had grabbed his cold bottle of beer and was running it over his skin and letting off the softest of sighs. Face watched Hannibal's features, his skin flushed, skin glistening, breathing deep and almost laboured… Face felt that ever present elastic of restraint snap and he was depositing his hammer and nails on the decking and making a bee-line for his partner before he could gather his thoughts.

Face couldn't ignore the knowing look from Hannibal as he approached. Hannibal had put his beer down and stepped away from his tools – and it was a good thing too as Face practically flew into him, wrapping his arms around him bringing their already too hot bodies together before kissing Hannibal with all his pent up frustration. Face loved the way that Hannibal could do the most simplest of things, and it would be like he was born to do it – like it was natural, and it was always so damned hot!

Face pulled back as Hannibal began chuckling into the kiss. "What?" Face asked, panting lightly.

"I was wondering how long it would take before you came over…" Hannibal rumbled in a low voice, gently caressing Face's lower back. This caused Face to Grin. It was a rare thing for Hannibal to take time to deliberately seduce him in such a manner, but when he did, Face was hooked every time. "Thought we might need a break… from out here…" Face said beginning to lay gentle kisses along Hannibal's jaw. "Sounds like a plan…" Hannibal murmured, already beginning to steer them back towards the decking. "But if this is your idea of a break… It might take me a while to get the job done…"

Face just laughed. "I'm not complaining – I like the view… And when you're all hot and sweaty… I just want to…"

"I like it when you talk dirty…"

The last real coherent thought Face had was that they should do DIY more often.


	6. Chapter 6

**Five: A new addition – Hannibal's POV**

If there was one thing Hannibal knew about his boy, is that he longed for a family. Somewhere he belonged, with people who loved him unconditionally. They had once thought that the army was their family, but it was only because of going through a difficult time with the arm which had them on the run that they realised – the team was their family. BA and Murdock, himself and Face. It was certainly an unconventional family, but it was full of fun and laughter, but most importantly - love.

Now that he and Face had their own place and it had been a year down the line, Hannibal thought that maybe, just maybe, now was the right time to give Face something extra. A new addition to their family. It was something that they had talked about in general conversation. Every time Hannibal tried to bring up the conversation of extending their family, Face seemed to shy away from it and distract Hannibal in the most interesting of ways.

Hannibal felt himself smile at the memories of those conversations. They had certainly been interesting, but despite Face's best efforts, he had not prevented Hannibal from seeing the conflicting emotions. Joy, want and hope all warring with uncertainty, despair and hurt. The one confirmation of anything remotely positive was Face's small sigh of, "What if I screw it up?" Hannibal had shaken his head. Nobody was perfect, sure, they would both make mistakes – but he knew, he just _knew_ that Face would be a perfect father if they were to expand their family.

And he knew the both wanted that.

They had enjoyed their time together, and although their relationship was still hot and fiery in all departments, it had settled. Their lives had settled. Hannibal believed that, for once in their lives, things were pretty normal. But there was something missing. A hole that had been growing steadily in both of them, which is why Hannibal had found himself doing something spontaneous one month ago, which lead him to this very moment.

"Come on Hannibal… Do I really have to close _and_ cover my eyes?"

Hannibal couldn't stop the chuckle at the slight whine and pout from his partner. "Yes… Do I have to blind fold you too?" This caused Face to grin. "Kinky old man…" Hannibal swatted Face's ass, much to Face's amusement, before guiding him blindfolded into their house from their garden and into their main living room.

"Now…" Hannibal whispered softly into Face's ear. "I want to tell you something –and you're going to be quiet and listen. Ok?" Hannibal waited for Face's nod of confirmation before continuing. "Keep very quiet… Make no loud sounds…" Face let out a gentle hum. "I want you to know, that you are the greatest man I know… And, I love you very much…" Hannibal gently rubbed Face's arms as he continued. "You have been through so much… But darling, you've always come out on top… You're here…" Hannibal watched as Face swallowed an obvious lump in his throat. "You often feel you're inadequate, that you're not good enough – but the thing is, you're perfect…"

"John…" Face whispered hoarsely.

"Shhh baby…" Hannibal whispered, gently squeezing Face's arms. "You are one amazing man, and you don't give yourself enough credit… I know that you want a family Temp…" Hannibal moved his arms to loop around his love's body as he began to feel it shake. "I know that you want us to have a family together, and there is nothing I want more than to start one with you…" Hannibal paused as he heard Face sniffle. "So…" Hannibal said, gently removing the blindfold from Face's eyes.

"Meet the newest member of our family…"

And Hannibal watched with a nervous excitement as Face was left speechless. There, sitting curled up on their couch was a little Alaskan Husky Puppy.

"You're going to be a great father Templeton."

Face was on him faster than lightning, kissing Hannibal with all his might. "Thank you thank you _thank you!_" Face whispered over and over again between kisses. Hannibal chuckled quietly then let Face go. "She hasn't been named yet… I thought… I'd leave that decision to you." Hannibal thought he would physically melt from the heated love filled gaze he was having directed at him, but smiled as he watched Face's features scrunch in thought.

"Sunshine… Sunny for short…"

Hannibal grinned before breaking into song, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…"

"You make me happy when skies are grey…" Face joined in.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you…" They tapered off together, and were promptly interrupted by a little puppy bark.

Face turned his happy watery smile on the new addition of the family.

"Come here Sunshine!"

And Sunshine bounded over, full of pure excitement and love for her new family.


End file.
